Hidden behind the Truth
by TenderRose
Summary: What if Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends forever? What if she secretly loved him? What if he asked another girl out? And then ignored Sakura completely? Well, that just won t work, will it! SasuxSaku lemon


_AN: Okay, so this is my first ever lemon, I hope I didn´t over do it :) Luckily, I do not own anything to do with Naruto otherwise I probably would have given up on the story a long time ago-.- _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hidden behind the Truth<span>_**

"Are you really sure that she likes me? I mean, you´re not only saying it to make a fool of me?"

"Don´t worry, idiot! I wouldn´t be saying it if it weren´t true!"

Oh, hey people! Sorry to startle you, maybe I should introduce myself. I´m Sakura Haruno. I´m 17 years old, have bubblegum-pink hair and emerald green eyes. You could probably say that I look like one of those soft-centered sweets, well either that or I just look like someone who used pink food colouring instead of shampoo. My hair, however, is naturally pink. Trust me, I´ve gone through quite a bit of bullying because of my hair, but luckily I have my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend and has been for a long time. We met back in first grade and we basically grew up like brother and sister. You´re probably thinking something along the lines of "Uchiha? Isn´t he part of the family of human ice-cubes? How can he be someone´s best friend?" I guess, I don´t really know how we came to be best friends, I just remember him always having been there for me when I needed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"_Good morning class, we are getting a new student today. Her name is Sakura Haruno, her family just moved here, so please be nice to her."_

_Kakashi-sensei introduced the new student with his usual be-nice-lecture. Nobody was listening to him though, because just at that moment everybody caught site of a petite girl making her way up to the teachers desk. After being introduced to her fellow-classmates her cheeks were burning under her bright pink bangs. Yes, she really did have pink hair. _

"_Sakura, why don´t you tell us a bit about yourself."_

_The shy little girl slowly lifted her head and let her eyes roam the classroom, lingering a second longer on the black eyes of a dark-haired boy in the last row, before she started to speak._

"_Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I really love my family, but I enjoy being alone. I would always rather be studying than meeting up with friends. I don´t like it when people fight or take advantage of others."_

_Kakashi looked down at the continuously blushing girl. Finally, as the students were starting to whisper about the new student and her unusual appearance, he said: "Why don´t you go and sit next to Mr. Uchiha. Please stand up, Sasuke. There Sakura, you can go and have a seat next to him."_

_Sakura lifted her eyes to the last row and gently let her glance shift until they landed on a pale-faced boy, the same child her eyes had hesitated on while scanning the room for the first time. _

_Sakura made her way to the back of the class, sitting down at her assigned seat where she stared down at her desk, the scarlet flush continuing to spread across her delicate face, while Kakashi continued the lesson._

_After about half an hour Kakashi dismissed his students before getting a little orange __book out of his desk drawer and making himself comfortable on the table_

_The new girl followed the herd of other students out to the playground. There she sat down on a bench, got out the book she was currently reading and started searching for her favourite parts. Suddenly, something shifted around her and she looked up. All of the girls from her class were standing around her in a circle. _

"_You don´t really think you can come in here and sit next to our Sasuke-kun."_

"_He doesn´t deserve having to sit next to you, when you won´t even look at him!"_

"_All you care about is you´re stupid studying."_

_The girls were slowly ganging up on her, moving closer and closer, not caring that a crimson colour was gently making it´s way to Sakura´s cheeks. All they cared about was making their point clear._

"_I bet you didn´t even know he went to this school before you got here!"_

"_And then you just come here with your pink hair!"_

_Sakura was shaking slightly whilst the others were shoving insults into her face. Her knees were pulled up to her chest._

"_Who do you even think you are?"_

"_Well, I for one, know exactly who she is."_

_Every girl in the circle jumped, including Sakura. There stood the object of discussion itself._

"_Sasuke-kun! She is being so unfair to us, she´s telling us to-" _

_One of the girls, a slim girl with red hair and thick black spectacled, tried to defend herself and her friends, but Sasuke wasn´t listening. _

"_This young lady here is Sakura Haruno. Seemingly a very ambitious girl. And I am actually glad to have her in my class, finally someone who isn´t like you!"_

"_Wow, Sasuke-kun, that is the most you have said since we met you! Please, do it again!", all the girls were swooning over the boy, not even caring what he had wanted to tell them._

_It had been obvious that no girl would listen to him, it had been a waste of time trying to defend the new girl. He turned on his heal and walked off without a backward glance at the fan-girls. Suddenly, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve and came eye to eye with the pink haired girl herself. He couldn´t see her eyes, for she was bowing, her hair falling forward, covering her porcelain cheeks. This surprised him. _

"_Why are you bowing, Sakura?"_

"_Thank you for standing up for me. I´m sorry for being a nuisance." _

_Finally she lifted her head and looked up into his flawless face. Tucking her hands behind her back, she gave her saviour a slight smile, which he tentatively returned. _

_From that day onward Sasuke and Sakura became best friends. Neither of them thought they needed any other friends, and soon they were spending a lot of time together outside of school, too. This didn´t change when they got to high school. They both got older and slowly met new people, but they still stayed best friends._

* * *

><p>So here I am trying to convince Sasuke, for what seemed like the tenth time that day, that the girl he liked, actually knew that he went to the same school as him and that she liked him. I really can´t understand, how can someone as handsome as him think that the girls don´t like him, but I guess I just know my best friend too well.<p>

Shoving Sasuke off into the direction of her classroom, I turned, heading towards my car where I knew Sasuke´s little sister, Ino, and her best friend Naruto were waiting for me, when I heard him call my name. I jerked around only to have the onyx eyed boy dashing back to me in order to trap me in a quick hug, before he jogged into the school building, letting a soft "thank you" drift back.

Sighing to myself, I placed broad smile upon my lips whilst letting a mantra take over my head for a little while.

_I don´t love him_

_I don´t love him_

_I don´t love him_

Not realizing the number of people whom I bumped into, I finally reached my car only to be met with a set of arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders. Grinning at the chiming voice that greeted me, I turned around to hug my best friends sister back.

"Hi to you, too, Ino. Where is Naruto? I thought he´s coming over today?"

"I´m sure he´s around here somewhere. He´s hiding from me because I was chasing him", the crease forming on her brow did nothing but make her look even cuter.

"Ino, why were you chasing him?", the accusation in my voice made me sound like my own mother. I shuddered inwardly at the thought of ever turning into my own mother in regards to others.

" He called me fat!" The indignation in her tone was undeniabble, which was why the laugh that escaped from my lips was probably a slight mistake.

"I didn´t mean it! I just said that you would become fat if you continued eating all my chips!"

Ah, finally the culprit himself had shown up at the scene of crime. They always return. Within no time Ino was chasing Naruto around my car. Slowly but delliberatly I opened the door to the driver´s side and scrolled down my window. Ah, such a beautiful friendship, sadly I knew I had to break it up before Naruto got seriously hurt. Despite having never been the direct recipient of one of Ino´s anger attacks, I had been witness to a few nasty injuries that Sasuke had to suck up in the day. Leaning out of it I spoke with as much authority as I could muster, whilst trying hard not to burst out laughing at the two:

"If you guys want to make it home before Sasuke we´d actually have to go now. I don´t want to get in trouble for letting the two of you fool around. Again!" Within seconds they were in the back seat, buckling up and requesting for me to get a move on. Recalling the reprimanding voice of the older Uchiha a chill seemed to slip through the back of the car, causing the two to shrink further into the leather seats.

Chuckling to myself once more, I checked the mirrors, reversed out of the parking space and drove off in the direction of the Uchiha manor. Soon the arguing resumed in the back of my BMW, continuing throughout the whole journey, which allowed me enough time to study my passengers.

Although Ino was Sasuke´s sister the only thing that they had in common was their pale skin. Otherwise, she was graced with waist length blond hair and beautiful baby-blue eyes that complimented her delicate cheekbones. The similarities with Naruto were greater than with her brother. Naruto´s skin was tanned a healthy brown which clashed with his orange hair, however his cerulean eyes made him look more beautiful than bizarre. Their friendship was no surprise to me or my best friend: both 15 year olds were obnoxiously loud-mouthed but had such a kind heart it made up for everything they ever did wrong. And trust me, that wasn´t seldom.

I had been friendly with Ino ever since I first came over to Sasuke´s place, but in the past few years we´d really been growing closer. The four of us had spent weekends together frequently, enjoying the company and the relief of not being forced to properly having to acquaint with others. Especially in these past two years I´d grown closer to the two of them as Sasuke had to stay in school longer sometimes due to sports practice and I offered to drive them back to the Uchiha mansion and wait for Sasuke there while helping them with their homework.

Turning into the drive coming up to the mansion, in all honesty it looked more like a small palace than anything else, the gravel crunched underneath the wheels. The minute I cut the ignition Ino and Naruto jumped out and ran through the doorway where Mikoto Uchiha was waiting expectantly, a smile gracing her intricate features. Waving to her as I got out, I walked around to the boot only to be met with at least four bursting school bags. I sighed about to grab the first lot when a petite hand appeared out of the corner of my eye, taking hold of the other two bags. I turned, only to be met with the onyx eyes the stunning woman shared with her son.

Together, we walked to the doorstep carrying the over-weighted bags of my friends. Even Sasuke had given me the duty of bringing his school bag back home so he wouldn´t be burdened with at least 20 pounds of useless books while asking Kohina to the upcoming dance. I sighed. Mikoto, noticing my slight dejection, glanced at me inquiringly. She´d known about my affection for her son so I knew there was nothing wrong with telling her my irritation towards Sasuke´s plans to ask out our classmate.

Intrigued by the story, the dark-haired woman continued through to the kitchen in order to make us three some tea. "Are you sure he likes her?"

I gave a disheartened sigh: " I´m afraid so, we´ve been meeting up so much more lately and he´s always so happy. The only explanation is that he really likes her."

The look that Mikoto was giving me confused me somewhat. There was something in her eyes that I couldn´t place. Her next question brought me completely out of my concept.

"Have you told him that you like him?"

I just stared at her, disbelief obvious in my expression. "No, I haven´t told him. It would just ruin our friendship, and that means more to me than anything else", I voiced my concerns about the actions that she had asked of me in the past.

"Sakura, darling, I honestly think you should. Sasuke-", I held up a hand, my phone had just buzzed in my pocket, indicating the oncoming text. I smiled at her grimly, pointing out that it was from Sasuke.

To: Sakura Haruno

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Meet me outside. Now! It´s urgent. Take your stuff.

I hastily apologized to Mikoto before grabbing my own school bag, and rushing outside. Honestly confused about how I should interpret his message, I yelled a quick goodbye to Ino and Naruto, stumbled clumsily down the stairs outside the front door and arrived just in time to see an aggravated Uchiha climbing out of his car.

Worried, I rushed towards him, my hands outstretched, wanting to give him a consoling hug, but he beat them away. I stopped in my tracks, stunned by his hurtful actions. Never in the eleven years I knew him had he ever done anything that could physically hurt me.

"She said no."

"Sasuke, I´m so sorry. I was so certain she´d say yes! But if she can´t even value who you are, I´m sure she-", he cut off my babble.

"I trusted you. I thought you knew how much she meant to me-" I didn´t know where this was going.

"Sasuke! Of course I knew how much she means to you!"

"I don´t want to see you again. You told me she´d say yes. You betrayed me."

"Sasuke, I thought she would. I really did", my voice was getting desperate.

"Sakura. Just get out of my sight."

"But Sasuke, I do ca-"

"Get away from me!" With that he pushed me to my car, moved up the steps and slammed the door behind him, making his finality clear. I managed to keep the tears out of my eyes until I got safely into the confines of my car. Then the sobbing had no reason to stop, as the tears flowed freely.

My chest still heaving I backed out of drive, unaware to the compassionate eyes watching me through the kitchen window.

The weekend passed by at an agonizing pace, yet there was no new message from Sasuke. Ino came over on Sunday after she´d shouted at her brother and told him that he was behaving impossibly. Even though it did make me feel better for a while, the minute Ino left everything came rushing up and I´d been forced to run the bathroom to throw up.

I cried myself to sleep that night. The picture of Ino was fresh in my mind and made everything worse, all the similarities between the two had been so obvious this time. I was just about to tell him how I really felt about him, show him that there was no reason for him to have to be so upset about the rejection he had received from Kohina because there was someone there who was there for him. Did he not care about me in the slightest?

I spent the entire night clutching my knees tightly to my chest in an attempt to keep everything inside, however that did nothing to prevent the tears from rolling.

I spent the next few days attempting to find ways to get Sasuke to actually converse with me. However, my endeavours were fruitless. Every time the raven-haired boy saw me approaching in school, he turned on his heel and pretended he had not seen me. Nothing could be done to thwart his obvious avoidance.

My lunches were spent either in solitude outside on the grass, or in the company of Ino and Naruto, who had both reassured me that they were most definitely behind me in this bizarre conflict. In the afternoon I still volunteered to drive the two of them home, although I refrained from actually joining them inside the house. Instead, I hurriedly dropped them off and returned home before giving anybody else the chance to reprimand me, once again.

Several times in school I´d actually ran straight into him because I had been searching for him everywhere except for right in front of me. At these rare occasions he pushed me away and stalked off.

I wasn´t eating, wasn´t sleeping; every time he crossed my mind I had to swallow down the clump that rose in my throat. What had I done to offend him so terribly? I sent him texts, emails, tried calling him. Everything was futile.

Two weeks passed and there was no improvement in Sasuke´s behaviour. My nightly patterns had improved somewhat, allowing me to cry myself to sleep before 2 a.m only to wake up, drenched in sweat, three hours later from a terrifying nightmare involving being stabbed in the back by Sasuke Uchiha, watching Ino and Naruto dissolve into two sets of bloody bones and Mikoto jumping in front of an oncoming truck which was being driven by her dead husband.

Slowly, but surely, my misery was being replaced by an obdurate anger. He could not evade me forever! Since the evening when he told me he didn´t want to set eyes on me again, I had perpetually kept my distance to the Uchiha mansion. If Ino or Naruto needed my assistance with anything we´d either done it in school or in my own flat. There was no reason to put myself into unnecessary pain. That was going to change. I´d had enough of continually playing games. There was no sense whatsoever in avoiding the matter all together.

There was only one thing that I still hoped to clear before I would be able to return to the home of the Uchiha family. It was imperative to know her opinion before I did anything rash. Currently standing at my bedroom window, I dug my phone out of my back pocket before dialling the number, my gaze still locked on the single cherry blossom drifting down from the tree it belonged to.

"Hello?"- the voice answered with a comforting familiarity.

"Mikoto? It´s Sakura. How are you?"

"I´m good, how are you?", the inquisitive nature of her voice made me realize that she knew what had been going on the past few weeks.

"I´ve been better, but listen. I need your advice on something." I hoped the desperate state of my voice was not rising to unnecessary levels.

"Anything, my dear."

...

The following Friday I was making my way down the stairs with deliberate leisure when Ino and Naruto suddenly appeared on either side, linking elbows with me, as though we were three old ladies in lavender.

Ino beamed at me, nudging my side gently as she whispered: "So you finally accept the fact that you have to tell him?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Naruto, on the other hand virtually blasted out my ear drums by yelling: "Finally we get to go back to Ino´s place together! No offence Sakura-chan, but Ino´s place is just so cool!" The two of them were truly brilliant friends, but soon I would hopefully get my best friend back, as well. Then everything would be okay.

In what seemed like no time, we were turning into the driveway, the familiar churning of the wheels making me feel reassured to my resolve. The whole drive had been filled with loud suggestions of what I could do with Sasuke when we got the chance to be alone; Ino wanted for me to just pull him into a passionate kiss, whereas Naruto simply expressed his wish for me to "jump his bones". Just as the orange haired boy was debating how long we would be taking in the bedroom, I nearly choked at the propositions they had made, Mikoto came hurrying down the stairs to greet us.

"Good, you´re here just in time. Sasuke´s at a doctor´s appointment at the moment, but he should be returning home within the next hour. That means you guys can actually get some homework done before he comes home." She pulled me into a quick hug before shooing us up the stairs. All three of us groaned in unison at that last comment. Before we got to Ino´s room, however, she yelled something up the stairs.

"By the way, dear, I´m going out with a few friends tonight, so could you maybe stay over? You can sleep in Sasuke´s room, but use protection!" with a gleeful laugh she rushed into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. I turned to the other two who were clutching themselves in an attempt not to fall over. The incredulity in my face was enough to have the two of them rolling on the floor, hysterical.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?"

Naruto just about choked out a reply: "Ino. You´re mum is just cool!"

"I know, at least we´re of the same opinion!"

I just crossed my arms, stalked over to Ino´s bright blue sofa and flopped down on it. It took the two blonds at least another five minutes before they actually calmed down completely, then we finally started our homework. Even though there was an explicit reason why I had chosen to return to the manor, the laughs the three of us had together pushed any thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha out of my mind.

It was only approximately half an hour later when there was the sound of the front door opening and closing. I didn´t think much of it. Ino, whom had just found an old red nail varnish, was applying it on Naruto´s nails so the screeches of the orange haired boy drowned out the sudden thunderous footfalls coming up the stairs. I was lying on my back, my head by the door when the laughter died on my lips.

There, right above me was the face I had been so anxious to look into again. Despite the planning, I was suddenly lost for words. Ino, noticing my silence looked up from her torture and swallowed, before turning back to Naruto defiantly. "Yes Sasuke? What do you want?"

He didn´t even look at her. "Sakura. Come with me. Now!" I knew that this was what I had been hoping for, yet nothing seemed to calm my mind. Not the small cries of joy that could be heard from behind Ino´s closed door, not the thought that this was what I had actually wanted, and definitely not the thought that we would be alone. Climbing up the stairs to the second floor behind him, I stole glances at him, trying to decipher his actions. He yanked open his bedroom door, motioned for her to enter, and stepped in after her.

He was furious and I could tell. I was standing in the middle of his dark room, while he was situated just inside it. Slamming the bedroom door behind him so that it echoed throughout the whole house, he swiftly turned around and glared at me.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought I told you that I didn´t want to see you in this house again! You can´t just come barging in here and-"

"I´m here because Ino asked me to come over! Maybe you´ve forgotten, but I am also your sister´s friend! So if she and Naruto need help with their homework I will help them, even if you´re too busy ignoring everybody!"

Sasuke´s angry stare softened slightly at the sound of his sister´s name, and a dim shadow of shame crawled into his features. Thinking over what I had just told him, he looked at me with eyes that seemed scorched, as though pain had burnt them black.

I was scared. I hadn´t seen him this upset since the day he kicked me out. He was just as upset as then, but this time instead of telling me to get out, he slowly took a few steps nearer to me. I backed away, frightened, taking baby steps but before I could walk any further, the backs of my thighs gently bumped into Sasuke´s tidy bed and I was forced to stop.

"I know that you´re only here for them and I can´t stand it! Why do you have to be so close and yet I still can´t talk to you the way I used to? Why does it have to be so hard?"

It seemed like he was talking to himself, but I wasn´t really sure. I couldn´t make sense of what his lips were turning into words. I had absolutely no idea what he was trying to say.

"Sasuke! Shut up for a minute! What on earth are you talking about? Of course you can talk to me the way you used do! I´ve been wanting to talk to you for the past two weeks, but what can I do? Nothing! You just suddenly decided that I´m not good enough to be your best friend? I don´t get it!", I was seriously loosing my nerve. How dare that guy be seemingly oblivious to all my attempts to make some kind of human contact to him these past few days, and then complain about how he can´t talk to me anymore? "You know what, I thought coming here might make things better, but I just seem to have made things worse, so if you don´t mind, I´ll go back to Ino and Naruto!"

Holding my head high with the fury that had ignited inside my chest, I marched past him, not sparing him a second glance, but just as I reached the door, something tugged on my sleeve. I turned around just to see Sasuke´s long fingers latched onto my black top. Looking up into his face I found the eyes that I had longed to see for so long. They were still the dark, endless pools, but they held life and light. His expression held such remorse, that my heart accelerated rapidly, thundering in my ears, nearly drowning out his words.

"I´m sorry. Please, stay."

That couldn´t be. I must have misheard what he had said, it couldn´t be true. "What did you just say, Sasuke?"

"I will not repeat myself." A quiet growl escaped his lips. Turning my head away, I shrugged. If he really wanted me to stay then he would have to prove that I wasn´t just any replaceable person to him. I started for the door again, but his grip on my shirt didn´t loosen.

"I´m sorry, I´ll explain everything, but please, don´t leave." His eyes were examining the black carpet at his feet. It seemed like he didn´t want to face me, and that scared me. Never had he been disquieted with looking at me.

"Sasuke?", I asked with a tentative voice. "Are you okay?" He still didn´t say anything. His grip just tightened and his gaze stayed down. I tried to console him. "Don´t worry, I´m not going anywhere, you can let go now", I looked at him, a reassuring smile playing on my lips, "I promise, I won´t go."

Instead of, however, letting me go, he suddenly pulled me close to his chest. Wrapping his long arms around my tiny waist and trapping my arms by my sides, he rested his head on my shoulder, breathing into my neck. My breath hitched and I felt him grinning against my skin, the corners of his lips moving up, but after a slight pause on my half I relaxed, settling my head against his broad chest.

"I´m sorry. I really am. I know I shouldn´t have acted the way I did, but I guess I just didn´t know what else to do." His voice was low and gravely against my throat, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean, you didn´t know how to act? All you did was ask her out, that wouldn´t have changed that much between you and me!" My temper was slowly rising with his confusing words; couldn´t he be any clearer?

He gave an exasperated sigh, repeatedly letting me quiver in his unwavering embrace. "You really want to know what happened when I asked her out? You were right, she did know that I existed and went to her school, but it she knew me for a different reason than I wanted her to know me. She told me that she didn´t want to go out with someone who obviously liked somebody else."

I just stared at him. His words made no sense to me. I was sure Sasuke would have told me if he liked someone. She must have been mistaken.

"At first I couldn´t make sense of her words. I just felt sad for being rejected, but then, when I was driving home I finally realized what I should have seen from the beginning."

Sasuke might have understood something, but I was still as clueless as ever. Registering that I still had absolutely no idea what he was muttering about, he lifted his head and looked down into my eyes; onyx meeting green, dark meeting light, night meeting day.

"Sakura", he waited, searching in my eyes for the answer to an unasked question, "She was talking about you. Everyone has seen it in my eyes, everyone but you and me."

I was shocked. It couldn´t be. No, it was´t true. I remembered having had a crush on him when I first met him, but I had attempted to play it down and after some years I convinced myself that I had lost interest in my best friend. Apparently I hadn´t after all, for as he spoke those words, my heart skipped a beat and I finally felt like my world was complete; As though I had been searching for something and finally found it, as if I had waited for this since the day I met Sasuke Uchiha.

He cautiously met my gaze with his own.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you."

Instead of throwing my trapped arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him, I froze. I was paralysed. Sasuke grinned cheekily as he understood my reaction and leaned towards me slightly. Waiting, as his head slowly descended to my hight, I watched him close his eyes before I following suit.

Suddenly, I felt soft lips claiming mine, caressing my own as I melted into his touch. As we broke apart I whispered softly into his chest.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha."

In response to my words his lips came crashing back down onto mine, taking them hostage in a gentle yet forceful way. Leaning against him while I tried to resist the urge to open my mouth and let his all too willing tongue enter my hot cavern, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled myself up, moulding my body with his.

Sasuke took advantage of my arms and suddenly I felt the floor being jerked out from beneath my feet. Realizing that my best friend had just picked me up bridal style I let out a soft gasp giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to finally let his tongue delve into my mouth.

Never breaking lip contact he carried me over to his bed where he finally released my lips and gently laid me down. So there I was lying: on the bed of my best friend, hands folded over my heart, looking up into the lust-filled eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

Suddenly, I found myself underneath Sasuke. Before I knew what had happened, he had my wrists pinned above my head on his pillow, and our tongues dancing a battle of dominance in our wet caverns.

He traced his lips softly down my jaw, leaving my tongue a lonely fighter, ever so often choosing to nip at my skin, making me give out a hoarse moan. He moved his smooth lips from my jaw over to ear, nibbling at it with needy enjoyment.

"Sakura-chan", he murmured seductively.

"S-sasuke-kun?", he smirked at my stuttering mutter. He slowly let his lips crawl back to mine where he then leaned back.

"Look at me", I glanced up at his words and gaped, seeing the red shimmer of lust that had taken over his gaze. "I need you, Sakura!"

My breath hitched before he gathered both my hands in one of his so that he could let the other roam over my body, exploring. Welcoming the feeling of his warm hand under the hem of my black shirt, I let out a content sigh. His lips regaining domination over mine.

Slowly, he let the hand holding my arms above my head glide down my body and join the other on my abdomen. His warms hands were gently drawing circles on my sides, while my hands had entwined in his dark locks. My lips were slowly going numb from the battle raging inside it´s lock. Shuddering, I felt his tongue slip over my teeth and explore every nook and cranny before it clashed with my own.

Near to choking, I was shocked as my arms were thrust above my head and my shirt was wrenched off my body. The perfect featured boy straddling my hips smirked as his eyes wondered down my well-toned, curvy body. He dragged me up into a sitting position just so he could recommence that battle our tongues had fought.

Pulling my hands out of his dark locks, I placed them at the lining of his shirt, teasingly tugging it up over his abs. Noticing my intentions, the angel before me tore his lips from mine and yanked the thin material, that was keeping me from drowning in his perfection, off over his head and threw it into a corner of his room.

"Like what you see?", he smirked at my stunned expression. I had seen him shirtless many times before, but never did I get a proper view of the muscles nestled beneath his skin. Before I could give him a coherent answer he pulled me into a deep, seemingly everlasting kiss. Wrapping his arms around my delicate figure, his broad hands settling between my shoulder blades where the played with my bra strap, I sighed in contentment.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze across my chest. Noticing that Sasuke had pulled off my bra, I groaned, pulling away from the god-like creature. I covered my twin mounds with my small hands, the crimson blush in my cheeks deepening. Sasuke growled disapprovingly, slowly prying my hands away from my hardening peeks and placing them on his back.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, so as not to look up into the victorious eyes of my lover. He let me get away with it, but gently pushed me back down onto the bed. Hovering slightly above my betraying body he placed chaste kisses down my jaw line, licking tantalizingly down my neck and then dawdling in the hollow of my throat. He moistened his tongue once more and then led a smooth trail of saliva from my collarbone down between my breasts, before he placed his mouth on one hardened peak and softly started sucking.

Sighing contently, I arched my back into Sasuke´s body, yearning for more. This made him switch breasts so that he could tease the other nipple by licking around it while it grew harder, betraying my continuous need for him.

Opening my eyes to meet his, he released my desirous nubs only to grin at me with a smirk that could mean nothing good. Sure enough he slowly crawled down my body, placing butterfly kisses descending to my belly button.

I groaned as Sasuke´s hands moved closer to my aching core. Crawling toward my jeans he skipped my needing area. Before I had the chance to complain, his fingers reached my body just below the zip and and nudged his fingers up and down in a taunting pace.

Even through the two layers of clothing his fingers hit my sweet spot. I knew that he was teasing me, but I couldn´t help it. I needed him, I needed him bad, otherwise I would burst.

"S-sasuke, please.", my voice broke as a small yelp escaped my lips, answering one particularly sensitive touch.

"Yes Sakura?", even his voice was mocking the lack of control I had over my own body. "What do you want me to do? Tell me. Beg for me."

I tried to answer without showing too much weakness. "Please Sasuke, please, I need you." Even though the words had been close to incoherent, he smiled viciously and in a flash my jeans were flung across the room and my panties were dangling from his fingers.

Taking a better look at the black lacy material in his hand he gave a barking laugh: "My, my, Sakura. It seems you were prepared for this."

His fingers raged down my legs before returning to my hips. There, they slipped into my pink curls until one of the digits dove into my already soaking core. He started slowly, thrusting gently in and out of my sex before increasing his pace and adding another finger.

Panting, I tried to talk to the man who was pleasuring me: "Sa-sasuke. This is so much better than I imagined." His pace suddenly slowed to a halt.

"You, you imagined this?"

I wish I hadn´t said anything. The blush that I had managed to oppress slithered back into my hollow cheeks. "Well, yes. I, I did. Please don´t be angry", the words came stumbling out of my mouth in my rush to let them get into the open. "I, well, I always hoped that this might happen, but I never really thought my dreams would come true." I hid my face in my hands, tears of anxiety leaking from my eyes.

Sasuke was peering down at me, but no sign of anger was enhancing his marvellous features, instead they were showing amazement and adoration. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. My love, you don´t have to be worried. That is nothing to be ashamed of and I am not going to be angry at you for that. I just really hope that what I will do to you is better than what you hoped for."

He smiled down at me, before regaining the pace his fingers had been beating into me. Just this time, it felt better. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I could fully enjoy the sensation. Gasping, I realized that his movements had changed. Sasuke lowered his head to my womanhood and then, without warning, he gave my slippery folds a deep, exhilarating lick.

I shuddered, knowing that I wanted more but soon I was moaning so loudly that I was sure Ino and Naruto could hear me. This made me blush even more. Sasuke, however did not stop his tongue from beating a steady rhythm into my tight walls. He himself seemed lost in ecstasy as his fingers joined his tongue to stimulate the places he could not reach that easily. He seemed to sense my uncomfortable state. So he slid back up my body and silenced my my loud groans with a deep kiss that rocked my body nearly as much as the orgasm his tongue fucking had induced.

I relaxed against his body, slowly watching his chest rise and fall. Just as my stimulation was going down I felt something hot and thick settling against my folds and gasped. He started rocking against me in a slow, tantalizing pace.

"Sasuke! Stop, please! Don´t, just don´t tease me like that, " I was nearly weeping into his shoulder. But only nearly.

Suddenly I felt the tip of his erect manhood enter my core. He smiled at my audible gasp before pulling out again. The smile on my delighted face turned into a frown before he plunged deep into my centre with one thrust making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Once inside me, Sasuke leant down to nip at the tears leaking from my eyes.

After I had finally gotten used to his size, I ordered him to move, with a look that none but those who like having severe injuries done to them would have ignored. Slowly at first, he found a steady rhythm that caused us both unimaginable content which I soon matched with my own thrusts.

Soon, our bodies moving in the synchronizing rhythm, he started moving his lips across my neck, down to the fall of my breasts. He started sucking on my skin, causing blood to rush to the surface of my skin, turning it a hint of purple that only his eyes would get to see. Moaning, my back arched, causing him to fall even deeper into my core. I shrieked.

The heat in the centre of my stomach was quickly growing as our pace quickened. The only sound that could be heard other than my pants and his groans were the slick sounds of our bodies pounding against each other. After a couple of more thrusts I could feel the muscles clenching around him. "Sa-sasuke, I´m close."

That was the undoing of it all. Sasuke bucked his hips, his manhood spilling his seeds deep into my centre as my walls clasped around him, sucking him even further into me than he was.

"Sas-" My scream was cut of by his lips.

I closed my mouth, trying to keep control over the situation.

He growled into my lips but I kept steady and managed to pull away.

After I calmed my breathing, I grinned down at his confused expression. "Now now, darling. You had your turn, now let me do something for a change." Before he could say anything I set my lips to the pulse on the side of his neck and started sucking on his pulse. Slowly moving my way down his body, I sucked on his skin at awkward intervals just to earn a groan from his bruised lips. Grinning into the skin beneath his bellybutton I made up my mind and lifted my head up and hastily positioned my hands on the side of his hips.

"Sakura" Sasuke´s voice was a warning growl.

I hushed him, not wanting anything to ruin my resolve. I slid my hands over his manhood, playing with his tip and instantly felt him harden against my touch. Looking up at him all I could see was the face of Sasuke Uchiha clouded by ecstasy.

That did it.

Taking his balls into my hand and massaging them, I slowly licked the base of his dick before making my way to his leaking tip. Then, I completely covered his length with my mouth and started moving up and down. I could hear his shallow breath coming from above me and figured he was close. Just so I could tease him some more, I quickened my pace before leaving his cock completely. Sitting on his lap, all I did was give him a sly grin.

"Sakura, you shouldn´t have done that." Suddenly I was flung around, my arms and knees pressing into the mattress while my butt was up in the air. He whispered into my ear. "Now you will have to pay."

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to the sound of running outside on the landing. Frowning at the light that was pouring in through the window I buried my head into what I thought was an absolutely lovely smelling pillow. The pillow, however, chuckled appreciatively before running it´s hand through my hair. I looked up and was met with the beautiful sight of Sasuke Uchiha. He lent down to kiss me tenderly on the nose before asking: "So, did you sleep well after last night?"<p>

Despite the blush that was slowly making it´s way into my cheeks, I managed to reply: "Surprisingly enough I did." The grin on his face became more pronounced as we both realized our proximity as well as lack of clothing.

"Would you be willing to continue where we left off?"

Before I could give him an answer, sadly, my stomach interrupted, growling loudly. A snigger escaped his lips. "Never mind, I think, if I´m not mistaking, Ino and Naruto made breakfast for us." With that, he gently eased me off of his chest, pulled back the blanket and walked over to his door, giving me a wonderful view of his toned back. Opening the door, he quickly pulled the tray situated outside into his arms and carried it back to the bed, where he placed it down on my lap, causing me to groan not only from the smell of the delicious food, but also from the sight of a small note reading "Took you two long enough! Anyway, hope you had fun!"

We both looked at each other and laughed, before turning out attention to the meal set out before us. Halfway through our breakfast, I looked up at Sasuke:

"Sasuke?"

"What is it, love?" his voice carried concern, but it was masked with adoration.

"Are you happy?" Even though I didn´t want Sasuke to take it too seriously, I really wanted to know. He paused, seemingly pondering how to phrase his answer.

"Sakura, I have never been happier in my life."

* * *

><p><em>There you go :) <em>

_If you feel like reviewing, you know what to do^^ _


End file.
